


Greater Than The Sum

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: A study in mathematics and the way that 2x2 ends up making something much more than 4.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would literally be three rambling paragraphs hidden away in the proverbial bottom drawer if it weren't for the love and support of [Rachelle](http://archiveofourown.com/users/mythicallysnappy) and [Amanda](http://archiveofourown.com/users/amanderjean). Their suggestions shaped this into a fully-fledged story, and their encouragement is what pushed me to finally finish it and put it out there.
> 
> This is by far the most explicit ot4 fic that I've seen so far, and if you're uncomfortable with that, a) I totally understand, and b) I suggest you don't read any further. For everybody else - enjoy!

It starts with dinner, just the four of them, the kids on a youth group retreat all weekend. Jessie makes pasta with a lemon cream sauce, Rhett sets the table, and Christy and Link show up with two bottles of sweet white wine and a basket of mixed berries. It’s a nice change from the hustle and noise of their usual dinners, no fidgeting kids, no requests for more milk or water or dessert or ‘can we just go outside, Dad, me and Lincoln are done eating’—it’s just the clinking of silverware and easy, calm conversation. Rhett settles back in his chair with a smile after he’s scraped his plate clean, watching as Christy rises and walks into the kitchen, rummaging through their fridge like it’s her own.

What’s his and Jessie’s is Christy’s and Link’s, and vice versa—it’s been like that since the beginning, when they were barely more than kids, sharing a couple of cars between the four of them to save money, passing down baby gear from one couple to the other and back again as their families grew larger. Now that they’re older, settled and reasonably successful, sharing things is something that’s become second nature, a comfortable give and take rather than something borne out of necessity. Link could buy a hedge trimmer, but why bother when Rhett’s got one he can lend him when he needs it?

Except—except apparently, at some point when Rhett wasn’t paying attention, this share and share alike mentality appears to have infiltrated not only Rhett’s _stuff_ , but also Rhett’s _marriage._ At least, that’s certainly what it looks like when Christy returns from the kitchen, berries in one hand and a bowl of whipped cream in the other, and Jessie smiles and stands and—doesn’t relieve Christy of her burden like Rhett expects.

Instead, Jessie plucks a strawberry, plump and bright, from the basket, swipes it through the soft swirls of whipped cream, and brings it up to Christy’s pink lips, which part eagerly to accept the offering. Rhett watches, dumbfounded, as Jessie feeds Christy the fruit in little bites, until all that’s left is the green leaves at the top, at which point Jessie—

Jessie—

Jessie leans up on her tiptoes and kisses the strawberry juice off of Christy’s lips.

From across the table, the sound of Link’s fork clattering to his plate is shatteringly loud.

Rhett presses his fingers into his eyes, rubbing hard enough that stars burst behind his closed eyelids. He’s sure that when he opens them again he’ll find he’s hallucinated this entire thing, that Christy will be setting out bowls for the berries and Jessie will be getting up to refill everyone’s drinks. This isn’t—it’s not something that happens, not in real life, or at least, not in any real life Rhett’s ever experienced. This is the stuff of half-drunk jerk off sessions and the plots of shitty pornos, not—

Link coughs, violently, and Rhett’s eyes fly open. Jessie’s turned around, leaning back against Christy, who has her arms wrapped around Jessie’s tiny frame and her chin resting on the top of Jessie’s head. It’s a familiar pose, one that he and Jessie have adopted in a million pictures, the only way to get both of them in the frame without Jessie being on a stepstool or Rhett being on his knees. The seven-inch difference between the two of them looks considerably less ridiculous than the foot-and-a-half difference between himself and Jessie, and that’s the only thing that’s actually irritating Rhett about this whole thing, when he gets right down to it, that Christy actually looks better with Jessie than he does.

He turns to look at Link, realizing if he were to stand behind him, loop his arms around Link the same way Christy’s holding Jessie, they’d have the exact same difference in height. It makes him feel inexplicably warm, the idea that they’d be mirror images of one another. He knows he’s supposed to be upset at whatever it is that’s happening, but he’s mostly just confused, and more than a little turned on, and weirdly—

Weirdly happy.

“Um,” Link says. He’s red from the tips of his ears down to the open vee of his button-down shirt.

Christy steps away, smoothing the front of her blouse before she heads over to where Link is sitting. “Come on in the living room, sweetheart. Jessie and I—” she cuts off, looking over at Jessie, who nods. “Well, we had an idea.”

She takes Link's hand and pulls him, dazed but unprotesting, into the living room, leaving Rhett and Jessie alone.

A fidgety silence ensues, Jessie rounding the table and picking up a spoon, a glass, a napkin before setting each back down in turn. Rhett coughs, stopping her in her tracks, and she snaps her head up to look at him. He can see the nervousness in her eyes, but there's that stubborn jut to her jaw that he's intimately familiar with after fifteen years of marriage, the one that says _I'm getting my way, and you're gonna be glad I did._

Rhett doesn't know exactly what this idea that she and Christy have cooked up is, but if it involves him getting to kiss Link like the two of them just kissed, he's more willing to entertain it. He’s never outright said anything to Jessie about the way he feels about Link—has only actually acknowledged that it all goes a lot deeper than even the deepest friendship in the past few years—but she’s sharp-eyed and much, much smarter than him. He wouldn’t be surprised if she figured everything out before he even had a clue.

He extends a hand to her, palm up, and he sees the tension in her shoulders melt away as she walks back over to his side of the table. Her hand shakes a little as she tangles their fingers together, but by the time Rhett draws her down to sit on his lap she’s steady again. It’s more than he can say for himself, his heart in his throat, sweat dampening his collar.

Rhett opens his mouth—to tell Jessie he's okay with this, to ask her what's happening, to say something, anything, but Jessie heads him off, placing a finger on his lips, silencing him before he starts.

“Baby, tell me this isn’t something you want,” she whispers, “and we won’t go any further.”

“What is _this_?” He thinks he knows, but he wants to be one hundred percent sure going into it, wants to make sure he’s not reading the situation wrong.

Jessie levels him with a look he swears she learned from him, one perfect eyebrow arched in disbelief. It’s a look that tells him everything he needs to know. He’s not reading it wrong.

It’s all Rhett can do to shake his head.

“No, this isn’t something you want? Or no, we don’t need to stop?” She moves her hand from his mouth, cupping his jaw and stroking the bristles of his beard. The touch is familiar, soothing, and it helps to calm Rhett’s racing pulse, if only a little. “I know what I want and I think I know what you want, but this is up to you, okay? It’s up to you and Link.”

Rhett’s heart speeds up again at Link’s name, and he draws in a shuddering breath. “I—how did you know?” It isn’t what he’d meant to say, but Jessie grins like she understands perfectly.

“At first Christy thought y’all were sneakin’ around behind our backs, but I told her, there’s no way you two could have so much tension if you were actually doin’ something about it.” She leans up and kisses him, quick and sweet. “Plus, I know you’d never cheat on me.”

“Never, baby, I swear,” Rhett starts, pulling her close against him. Then he pauses, going over what he just heard. “Tension?”

Jessie throws back her head and laughs, a loud bark that has Rhett laughing too even though he’s baffled as to what’s so funny. “Oh my goodness, Rhett,” she says through her giggles, “you two are the dumbest men I have ever known.”

Rhett wants to be offended but she’s not wrong.

“This is something you really wanna do?” He asks, nuzzling into her neck, feeling her heartbeat beneath his lips. She’s so soft and warm and she smells like lilacs and he loves her so much, and he wants to tell her but he wants to hear her answer first.

“Mmm,” Jessie answers, low and sultry, and it sends a shiver up Rhett’s spine. “You can’t tell me you never noticed how pretty Christy is.”

He lifts his head and looks at her, one eyebrow raised, mirroring her earlier expression. It’s true, Christy’s gorgeous, always has been, but he hadn’t expected his _wife_ to notice that, or want to act on it. Jessie’s got a flush across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, but she holds his gaze unwaveringly. “And I know damn well you know how good Link looks.”

It’s Rhett’s turn to go red. “You sure think you know a lot, Mrs. McLaughlin.”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” she challenges. Rhett gapes open-mouthed, fishlike and foolish, then lets his jaw shut with an audible snap because there’s nothing he can say. “That’s what I thought,” Jessie says triumphantly.

“So this is really—I mean, you and Christy—you—” He doesn’t even know what he’s asking, not really, but Jessie just nods, her grin softening into a smile that’s fond and warm, the kind of smile he gets when he walks through the door at the end of a long day of work.

“You don’t spend nearly twenty years of your life with somebody without fallin’ for them,” she murmurs. “You know that better than anybody, baby.”

And the thing is, he does. He's loved Link just about all his life, certainly all the life that he can remember, and Christy—he's never thought about it in those terms, not really, but when he thinks about it now he realizes maybe he's loved her for a good long while too, from the moment she pulled him aside a few months after she and Link started dating and told him she'd never take Link away from him.

He loved her first for that, but in the past nearly twenty years, he's found a hell of a lot more to love her for. He's only just realizing now that way he feels towards her is maybe—maybe not exactly the normal way someone should feel towards their best friend’s wife.

But judging by the rest of this entire situation, maybe none of them are normal, and maybe that's okay.

“Link too?” he asks, soft this time, because he doesn’t want to sound like he’s accusing her of anything. She nods.

Rhett _knows_ should be angry, jealous at the very least, but he isn’t. It makes sense that Jessie’s fallen for Link. It seems impossible to Rhett that anyone could be around Link for any amount of time and _not_ fall for him.

“So,” Jessie says. “Now that it’s all out in the open… what do you say, baby?”

“Please,” he says, hearing his voice tremble. Jessie leans up and kisses him again, warm and wet with just a little bit of tongue, and when she settles back down she’s flushed and her eyes are sparkling and Rhett’s never loved her as much as he does right now.

“Jess?” Christy’s voice comes from the living room, higher than usual, and Rhett’s blood, so newly-warmed, runs cold at the tone. She sounds nervous, worried, and Rhett’s stomach twists at the thought that maybe Link—maybe he didn’t take to the idea as well as Rhett did, maybe he’s furious, maybe he’s disgusted and doesn’t want to have anything to do with him or Jessie ever again, maybe—

“We’re good,” Jessie answers, cutting through Rhett’s spiraling thoughts. “Come on in.” She sounds so confident, like she’s sure Link will have responded favorably, and Lord, Rhett doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything more in his entire life. He holds his breath.

Christy steps back into the dining room first, Link trailing behind her, their hands clasped together, and _oh_ , they're both grinning bright as the sun. Link's bright red, his hair is tousled, but the smile on his face—it can't mean anything else.

Rhett lets his breath out in a whoosh, and he grins and squeezes Jessie so tight she squeaks. “Yeah?” he asks, just to make sure. He has to be completely positive everyone is on the same page here.

Christy and Link both nod in unison, and Jessie claps her hands in excitement.

“Upstairs!” Jessie exclaims, hopping off Rhett’s lap and heading towards the staircase. He watches her go for a moment before rising, and when he looks over at Link and Christy, he realizes they’re doing the same thing.

“Like the view?” he asks, grinning, and Link immediately averts his gaze, ducking his head, but Christy—she meets his eyes, and she grins right back at him.

* * *

“Clothes off,” Christy says when they’re all in the bedroom, tugging the hem of her shirt out of the waistband of her jeans. Jessie follows suit, unbuttoning her blouse and shrugging it off her shoulders, draping it on the chair in front of her dressing table. She’s wearing a bra Rhett hasn’t seen before, navy blue and low cut, and a jolt goes through him as he realizes how far ahead she must have been planning this.

“We ain't wastin' any time, huh?” Link asks.

That depends on how you look at it, Rhett thinks wryly, but he doesn’t voice it, just unbuttons his jeans and drops them down, then pulls his sweater over his head and tosses it in the general direction of the hamper in the corner. He leaves his shorts on for now, doesn’t feel quite up to revealing everything. Link seems to feel the same way, unbuttoning his shirt and folding it before bending over and sliding his jeans off.

“Shall we?” Christy asks, gesturing to the big bed, and Rhett goes warm all over again. When neither he nor Link moves, Jessie reaches over to take Link’s hand and tugs him up on the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning up to press a soft kiss against his cheek. It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before—they’re an affectionate bunch, all of them—but the two of them half-dressed, kneeling on his bed, is a far cry from a peck at the end of a double date.

Christy eases herself onto the bed beside them, beckoning to Rhett with a waggle of her pink-tipped fingers. “Don’t let me get cold now,” she chides with a grin, and Rhett’s always prided himself on being chivalrous. The bed dips underneath him as he crawls behind her, hands hovering uncertainly for a moment before settling on her shoulders, bare and warm.

He turns his attention back to the spectacle in front of him, his best friend and his wife tangled together, kissing softly, Link’s hands huge and tan against the pale skin of Jessie’s back. Seeing the two of them together, dark and beautiful, is every fantasy Rhett’s ever had come to life. The fact that he’s got Christy, soft and warm and golden, nestled in his arms, tracing light fingertips over the bare skin of his thigh, is something he never would’ve dared to dream about.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Christy murmurs, lifting Rhett’s hand from her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the palm before guiding it down and down and down, tucking his fingers against the heat between her thighs, the silky green fabric of her underwear already soaked through. Rhett chokes on his own breath and freezes, looking wildly at Jessie, who has turned around and is now laid out on her stomach on the bed before them, and then at Link, who’s kneeling behind her, a wide-eyed look of wonder like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Rhett’s conversation with Jessie couldn’t have been more than fifteen, maybe twenty minutes ago, but there’s a world of difference between talking about this and having it play out in front of him in full color, sights and sounds and the _feel_ of it all.

Jessie smiles, stretching like a cat, body a graceful arch that begs to be touched, pretty little lacy blue panties leaving little to the imagination. Link groans, scrubbing a hand over his face, then meets Rhett’s frantic gaze. A wordless conversation, just a few eyebrow quirks and a tilt of the head, and then they’re both nodding simultaneously. Out of the corner of his eye, Rhett sees Jessie look at Christy and roll her eyes, still smiling, and he can feel Christy chuckle in his arms. Seems the two of them have a language all their own, too.

Link clears his throat, shaky hand hovering over the smooth flesh in front of him. “Suck on your fingers,” he rasps, letting his palm settle against the curve of Jessie’s lace-covered ass. He sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly, and Rhett can see his cock twitch in his striped boxer-briefs with the motion. He wants—oh, there’s so much that he wants. But right now—

“Get your fingers wet,” Link continues. “Christy likes it real slippery, don’t you, baby?”

Christy buries her face in Rhett’s neck but doesn’t deny it. Feeling oddly protective even though it’s her own husband teasing her, Rhett curves his arm tighter around her soft middle and brings his other hand up to push her hair behind her ear.

“I bet you just got used to it because Link’s so sloppy with that big mouth of his, huh?” Rhett asks, low but loud enough for Link to hear. Christy and Jessie both giggle, and Rhett looks at Link with a challenging smirk.

Link glares, but the heat in his eyes isn’t just anger. “Oh, is that how this is gonna go? Any tips for me, big guy? Or is anything I do gonna be better than whatever sorry hit it and quit it technique you got?”

“I will have you know—” Rhett starts, indignant, but Jessie cuts him off, impatience quickening her honeyed drawl.

“Boys, y’all wanna _actually_ measure your dicks, feel free. Christy and I can keep ourselves occupied.” She sits up, dislodging Link’s hand from her ass, and extends her hand to Christy, who gives Rhett’s leg one last squeeze before joining Jessie to lounge against the pillows, fingers intertwined. Jessie makes a ‘go on’ gesture with her free hand, but neither Rhett nor Link moves.

“Should’ve gotten this part out of the way first,” Christy says, then nudges Link’s knee with her toes. “Kiss him, honey. You’ve been waiting long enough.”

Link blinks, all bluster forgotten at the sudden change in mood, and he looks at Rhett with the softest eyes Rhett’s ever seen. Rhett’s breath catches again in his throat.

“You wanna kiss me, huh, Neal?” Rhett can feel the tips of his ears heating up, knows his face is bright red. He’s trying to tease Link but it comes out so stupidly soft, his words a caress that his hands are aching to follow through with. He’s touched Link a million times, a billion times, friendly punches and pats on the back, handshakes and hugs, even the occasional drunken kiss on the cheek. But there are touches and there are _touches_ and reaching out to cup Link’s jaw like he’s doing now, hand moving in slow motion, is definitely the latter.

It feels like time stops when Rhett’s palm meets Link’s cheek, his fingertips trembling against the stubbled expanse of skin, curling gently under Link’s strong jaw. Link leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut, mouth dropping open on a gasp. Before Rhett knows what he’s doing he’s pressing his thumb against Link’s soft bottom lip, and Link’s eyes fly back open like he’s been shocked.

In the back of Rhett’s mind he’s aware their wives are still there, watching them, but right now the entire world has been narrowed down to him and Link and the ridiculous amount of space still between them. The room is warm enough, the heavy California night air coming in through the open windows, but Rhett’s shaking like he’s freezing, and all he can think about is how hot Link always runs and how much he wants to press his body against Link, feel more of his tanned skin, feel all of him, everywhere, all the parts he’s never allowed himself to want to touch.

Not taking his eyes off of Link’s blazing stare, Rhett starts knee-walking his way along the bed to close the gap between their bodies, each wobbling step seeming to take an eternity. He’s terrified and he’s turned on and he’s never been more aware of his own body than he is right now, from the tingling in his fingertips to the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, the ache of his cock between his legs, the rush of blood in his ears, the rapid beating of his heart. He’s sure Link can hear it, but Link doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even move until they’re so close that Rhett could count Link’s eyelashes.

“Forever,” Link whispers, the proximity acting like a switch, pulling him out of his daze. He reaches up and curls his hand around Rhett’s neck, then smiles, that bashful, crooked one Rhett knows and loves, and Rhett feels the curve of his cheek change beneath his hand. “Wanted to kiss you pretty much forever.”

Rhett knows he’s grinning like an idiot, but he can’t help it. “That makes two of us, buddyroll.” There are a million paths their lives could have taken, a million different ways these relationships might have turned out, but somehow Rhett’s found himself in the one universe where apparently he can have everything he’s ever wanted. He leans in, touching his forehead to Link’s, and just stares for a moment, shock and wonder and sheer joy rendering him motionless, breathless, unblinking. Link stares back, his bright blue eyes warm in the dim light.

“Have you ever seen anything so precious?” Jessie’s voice comes from off to the side, shattering the spell between them, and Rhett comes rushing back to the present, and then Link’s laughing and he’s kissing him, warm and strong and confident, like it’s the hundredth time instead of the first. Rhett can hear Jessie and Christy giggling, feels Link chuckling against his lips, and Rhett’s laughing too, tugging Link closer, licking into his mouth, tasting Link’s smile.

Link lets his hands roam over Rhett’s chest, smoothing palms against Rhett’s nipples, making him hiss, before he trails his fingers down the sensitive skin of Rhett’s stomach, letting them dip underneath the waistband of Rhett’s shorts, sending chills up and down Rhett’s entire body. “Why you wearin’ these, bo?” Link murmurs.

“Take ‘em off me,” Rhett suggests, burying his face in the crook of Link’s neck, pressing rough kisses against the skin there. “Take yours off too, huh?”

Link obliges, or tries to, hooking fingers in both of their waistbands, but he only gets Rhett’s halfway past his hipbones before he loses his balance, tumbling backwards down onto the bed, tugging Rhett down as he goes. Link lets out an _oof_ when Rhett lands on top of him, and Rhett chuckles.

“Hey,” Rhett whispers, propping himself up on his elbows, smiling down at Link. He pushes Link’s hair back from where it’s fallen messily over his forehead, and he’s about to lean down for another kiss when a small, soft hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Hey,” Christy says, and even though there’s no accusation in her voice and a smile on her face, for a second guilt washes over Rhett—this is her _husband_ , what is he doing, what do they think they’re—but then she’s kissing him, delicate tongue running over the seam of his lips, slim fingers reaching up to slide into his hair, and any thoughts of guilt fly from his mind.

“ _Oh_ ,” Rhett breathes. She kisses like a dream, an amalgamation of everything he’s ever loved—lips as soft as Jessie’s, tongue as insistent as Link’s, with a sweetness that’s all Christy. He hears Link chuckle underneath him, a chuckle that melts into a low, muffled groan, and when Rhett opens his eyes he sees the back of Jessie’s head, sees her hands splayed against Link’s chest for balance, the red of her fingernails bright against the tan of Link’s skin.

They’re all so close, overlapping one another like they’ve always done, and the strangest thing about it is how it doesn’t feel strange at all. The four of them, here on this bed, tangled together so that Rhett can barely tell where one person ends and another begins—this is how things should have been all along.

Being surrounded like this—on top of Link, pressed together from stomach to knees; kissing Christy, her hands in his hair; Jessie’s back against his front as she kisses Link, warm and smooth and familiar—if Rhett were to die, right now, he thinks he wouldn’t even notice, because this? This has to be what heaven is.

When Christy pulls away to breathe, pink lips plump and shiny, Rhett realizes that at some point both she and Jessie have lost their underwear. He allows a brief moment to mourn the fact that he wasn’t witness to that before climbing off of Link and gripping her hips, making her gasp and then giggle breathlessly. “You two have some catching up to do,” Christy says with a grin, fingers circling Rhett’s waistband the same way Link’s had just moments before.

Rhett squeezes her hips again, then lets her go, one finger over his lips in a shushing gesture before he crawls on hands and knees to where Link and Jessie are still kissing. Christy covers her mouth to keep in her laughter as Rhett grabs Link’s waistband and _yanks_ , cock bobbing out into the open air before smacking wetly against Link’s stomach. Link yelps and breaks the kiss, raising his head with the most scandalized look on his face, and Rhett snickers.

“The hell!” Link exclaims, and Rhett inclines his head towards Christy.

“Blame your wife,” Rhett says, and Christy lets out a huff.

“Is that how we’re doing this?” she asks, lips twisted in mock-annoyance, and before Rhett can move a muscle she strikes, pulling his own shorts down to his knees, exposing him to the entire room.

“Ha!” Link says, but the mirth in his voice dies down as quick as it came, replaced by something darker that sets Rhett’s skin alight. “Dang, man.”

“Yeah, well,” Rhett says, rubbing the back of his neck. “You—“

A slow smile makes its way across Link’s face, hot and predatory. “Yeah?” He thrusts his hips up once, and Rhett runs a hand over his face, a vain attempt to hide the blush he knows he’s sporting.

“Yeah,” Jessie answers, biting her bottom lip and glancing over at Christy. “He know how to use that, Chris?”

“He’s pretty good,” Christy allows, squealing when Link pokes her in the side.

“Pretty good,” Link grumbles, grinning as he gets to his knees. “Come on over here, Jess. I’ll show you _pretty good_.”

Jessie scrambles over to kneel in front of him, ass in the air, just like when they started except this time there’s no hesitation in Link’s touch. Rhett watches, rapt, as Link grips his wife’s hips and slowly pushes his length into her. He wants to be jealous, knows he should be jealous, but the sight is so intoxicating he can’t do anything but groan right along with Link.

“ _Damn_ , Christy,” Jessie gasps, “oh, you’re a lucky fucking woman.”

Behind her, Link smirks at Rhett, and Rhett knows he’s being played but he falls into it anyway, helpless.

“Ex _cuse_ me, Jessie, I ain’t heard you complainin’ the last—”

Christy just shakes her head and pushes Rhett back against the headboard, straddling his lap and sinking onto him, eyes fluttering shut as she tips her head back. The ends of her loose blonde curls sweep Rhett’s forearm, wrapped around her back, a soft tickle that sends a shiver down his spine.

“Hey, you’re not so bad yourself,” she says, and the hitch in her breath as he bottoms out inside her is exceedingly gratifying.

Rhett sticks his tongue out at Link.

“Real mature, man.” But Link’s grinning, and he’s leaning forward, one hand on Jessie’s hip and the other reaching for Rhett. Rhett moves willingly, meeting him halfway for a kiss that starts sweet but turns wet and filthy within seconds. When they break apart, they’re both panting, and Link only has a second to catch his breath before Christy’s turning her head and capturing his lips, pulling the bottom one between her teeth and grinning before letting Link go.

“Treat her nice now, babe,” Christy admonishes as she settles back fully on Rhett's lap, rolling her hips against his once, twice before she slides up slow on his shaft. Rhett groans, eyes nearly rolling back in his head, but he has the foresight to choke out a rebuttal to Christy's instructions before he completely loses himself to the feeling of her around him.

“Don't treat her too nice,” Rhett counters, and Jessie grins up at him, wide and cheeky. “My girl likes it a little rough, don't you, honey?”

“I wouldn't say no,” Jessie says, throwing a look at Link over her shoulder, a challenge in her dark eyes. Link laughs low, and butterflies flutter in Rhett's stomach at the sound. There's going to be a time, he knows with sudden clarity, when he'll be in Jessie's place, on his hands and knees for the taking, and Link will laugh like that for him, and the thought is enough to make his mouth go dry.

“That's somethin’ I can do,” Link murmurs, and Jessie’s responding gasp tells Rhett everything he needs to know.

Rhett doesn’t know how much time passes, the four of them caught up in each other, hands roaming, touch upon touch upon touch. He’s dripping with sweat and the whole room smells like sex, heavy and musky and primal. It’s almost too much, nearly enough to overwhelm Rhett with sensation, but he grounds himself, shuts his eyes and thinks about anything but what’s happening right now, because he wants this to _last_.

But he can’t keep them shut for long, and when he opens them again he’s face to face with Link, and when their eyes meet he sees something shift in Link’s expression, sees the clench of his jaw and the furrow of his brow, and he knows what’s gonna happen if he doesn’t speak up.

“Link, don't—don't come yet.”

Link huffs out a breath, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and turning needy eyes on Rhett. “Why you doin’ this to me, man, I'm so close—”

“Wanna taste you,” Rhett croaks, and Link immediately stills his hips, Jessie letting out a squeak of protest.

“You can't tell me not to come then say that, what are you thinkin’, _fuck,_ Rhett, I'm—”

“Say it again,” Christy groans, the words washing over Rhett's damp collarbones. He feels her clenching around him and he gasps into her hair, fingers curling tight around her waist for a moment, grounding himself before he speaks.

“You like that, Chris? Like me wantin’ to taste your man? Wanna see him come in my mouth?”

Christy shudders from head to toe, but her voice is choked with laughter when she answers. “Like you teasin’ him.”

Rhett sucks two fingers into his mouth then dips his hand between their bodies, circling Christy’s clit, her laugh sliding seamlessly into a low moan. “What about me teasin’ you, huh?” He thrusts up slow as he works her clit with his fingers, watching her color rise, cheeks and chest flushed the prettiest pink as her breathing quickens. “What about that, sweetheart?”

“Y'all are gonna be the death of me,” Link laments, pulling slowly out of Jessie with a long-suffering sigh. Even in the low light, Rhett can see Jessie's wetness shining on Link's cock, and his mouth waters.

“What about me?” Jessie asks, petulant as she rolls over onto her back, stretched out and shameless as she dips her fingers between her legs.

Link settles himself on his stomach, batting her hand away and looking up at her with eyes dark and hungry. “Just because I can’t come doesn’t mean you can’t,” he murmurs, before dipping his head and doing something that makes Jessie buck her hips up with a cry.

It’s Jessie’s favorite way to come, with Rhett’s mouth on her, and from the way Link kisses Rhett knows he’s more than up to the task. Sure enough, it’s barely a minute before she’s gasping and squeezing Link’s head tight between her thighs.

On Rhett’s lap, Christy is whimpering and grinding down against his hand, hips moving in tight circles around his cock, and the thing is, Rhett really does want to tease her, but he wants her to come even more, so he speeds the movement of his fingers against her until she’s shaking and doesn’t let up until she falls boneless against his chest, breathing heavy.

After a moment, she rises up and slides off Rhett with a little whine, tapping Link on the shoulder and gesturing for the two of them to switch places. Rhett’s pretty sure he’s a bare millisecond away from coming, and the visual of Christy curling up to his blissed-out wife, the both of them naked and glowing and gorgeous, isn’t helping anything.

The bed shakes when Link gets to his feet, or maybe it's just Link himself, unsteady with need and anticipation. When he straightens up, his dick is right in front of Rhett's face, the perfect height for him to just dip his head down and—

“You gonna suck me off, Rhett?” Link asks, voice scratchy and low, and Rhett's got tingles going all up and down his body at the sound of it. “Think that pretty little mouth can take it?”

Rhett groans. Up close like this, Link's cock does look intimidatingly large, but Rhett has never once backed down from a challenge and he's not about to start now. “Don't you start thrustin', man,” Rhett warns, curving one hand around the prominent jut of Link's hip, pressing his fingers into the soft skin on his side. His other hand runs absentmindedly up and down Christy's arched back, and she hums prettily at the touch, the sound muffled.

The reason becomes clear as soon as Rhett glances at the mirror opposite the bed. Christy's got her face buried between Jessie's spread thighs, Jessie's fingers tangled in her hair, and she's eating Rhett's wife out as enthusiastically as Rhett has ever done.

Jessie's letting out little mewls and gasps, breathless pleas for _more_ and _right there_ , and Rhett snaps. It’s too much, and he can’t wait any longer. He’ll get his mouth on Link some other time. Right now—

“Get down here.”

“Thought you were gonna—“ Link starts, and Rhett cuts him off, pulling him down onto his lap, in nearly the same position Christy was in before. Link is just as tiny around as Christy, but he’s hard where she was soft, angled where she was curvy, and the slide of Link’s cock against his is like nothing he’s ever felt before but it’s incredible and all he wants is _more_.

He wraps a hand around Link’s cock, swallowing Link’s moan with a kiss, and then tugs Link’s hand between them until Link’s got his hand on Rhett. The angle is awkward, there’s no coordination, their hands bumping into one another at every pass, knuckles knocking hard enough to bruise. Link’s hair is dripping sweat onto Rhett’s face, and Rhett can feel his back starting to hurt, too long in one position without any real support.

He feels _electric_.

“Gonna come,” Link mutters, scraping sharp teeth against Rhett’s neck, making him shiver. “Come on, Rhett, come with—”

Rhett’s coming before Link is able to finish his sentence, the tension of the past thirty years hitting critical mass, sweeping over him in warm, euphoric waves. He tightens his grip on Link’s cock even as he’s thrusting up into Link’s fist, and he can feel Link shudder against him, can feel the warmth of Link’s release splashing onto his belly, can feel Link’s breath hot against his chest.

He’s sweaty and filthy, overheated and exhausted, and he’s never felt so alive.

* * *

The usually-spacious shower is a tight fit with four people in it, but Jessie and Link refuse to go to bed before at least rinsing off, and nobody seems to want to let anyone out of their reach. When everyone is clean, they pile into bed, Jessie in Link’s button-down and Christy wearing Rhett’s sweater. Rhett’s not used to sleeping so close to anyone, much less three other people, but he can’t find it in him to mind when Link curls up against him with a sleepy smile.

“What—” Rhett interrupts himself with a yawn, then nuzzles his nose into Link's hair before continuing, “what now?”

What he means is, was this a one-time thing, or is it going to be something that happens regularly? Are they a couple now? A couple of couples? A fourple? (Good Lord, when they wrote the threeple concept into Buddy System, Rhett didn’t think it was ever going to apply to his real life.) Is this going to be something that happens outside the bedroom? Are they going to have to hire two babysitters so they can go on double dates now? Should he and Jessie move closer so they don’t have to drive across Burbank every time they want to get together? Or maybe Link and Christy will want to move? The kids would be excited to be closer—oh, gosh, should they tell the kids? _What_ should they tell the kids? What about GMM? Can they fit two king-sized beds into this room so he can stretch out a little more?

Rhett’s spiraling again, thinking long-term like always, but from across the bed, Christy just smiles comfortingly at him.

“Now we're gonna sleep, and I was thinkin' waffles in the morning.”

“Mmm,” Jessie murmurs, fingers tightening on Rhett's stomach as she cuddles in closer. “Waffles sound good.”

Link responds with a snore, and Rhett hears Christy laugh sleepily.

He lets his eyes fall shut, warm and content. Waffles are a good start. They can figure everything else out later.


End file.
